Protecting the Lady Squire
by Protector of the Small
Summary: Keladry of Mindelan has completed her first year as a page with flying colors. Despite his hate for female warriors, will Lord Wyldon let her stay? What will she do if he doesn’t? Through her struggles, sparks fly between Kel and...
1. Staying or Not Staying?

Never Give Up  
  
Hello, hello my lovely readers. Because I don't know EXACTLY where this story is going, I need people to give me ideas. Give me ideas, how I can improve the writing, etc. I accept flames but I'm hoping, *cringes* that my story won't be THAT bad. Okay onto the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the end of their first year as a page. "Keladry of Mindelan, see me after you finish your supper." Kel bowed to Lord Wyldon and dumped her tray. Her stomach was tied in knots and she began to wring her hands.  
  
Neal met her in the hall. Kel stared at the ground clenching her teeth. He noticed, and gripped her shoulders. "Kel, don't worry. You'll make it. You have done better than anyone else here. It'll be fine. He can't get rid of you by saying you aren't good enough without getting rid of all the first year pages, and some of the seconds." He hugged her tightly, whispering encouraging words in her ear, and pushed her into Wyldon's office. With one last glance at her best friend, she entered.  
  
"Ah, Keladry. Sit." She sat, waiting expectantly. He toyed with his glass before speaking. "You have done well, Keladry. Your fear of heights has lessened, you tilt better than any of the pages. Your glaive, staff, and sword practice are impeccable. Now you must decide if you want to continue. Your body will change; you may decide you want to marry. Go home and decide. Is this really what you want?"  
  
Kel toyed with her tunic. Couldn't he just tell her she could or couldn't come back and be blunt about it?  
  
"So I can't come back, then?" She asked.  
  
"You may return." Kel tried to control her smile unsuccessfully. She bowed and left the room. Neal waited outside and she lept at him.  
  
"I can stay, Neal! I can stay!"  
  
"What did I tell you?" He said into her hair. "Don't you believe me?"  
  
"Only when I think it's safe to believe you." She retorted. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next three years were spent with hard training, tired muscles, and, in Kel and Neal's case as of the last page year, love. Kel was so happy. She was going to become a knight. Just like Alanna the Lioness, and Knight Commander Lord Raoul, like Lord Wyldon, and other famous knights. It was of her last year as a page that she was summoned by Lord Wyldon for something that could change her life forever. What could he possibly want now? She wondered. Probably wants to know if I have any information about the frog Neal put in his bed.  
  
"Yes, milord?"  
"Keladry, I thought we had gotten past this when you were 10. I made a mistake about allowing you to stay. Over the past years, you have gotten in far too many fights. A knight does not fight his side. He fights his enemies from other countries. A knight that wastes time and energy fighting his own team should not be a knight."  
"Milord, you already agreed to let me stay. I was put on probation for my first year. You can't-" "I can and I will, Mindelan. There is another matter I wish to bring up. I have been informed by Joren of Stone Mountain that you have been..ahem.. INVOLVED with one of the boys." Kel gave him questioning look. Kel and Neal had kept their relationship especially private.  
  
  
"Alright I will be blunt. A certain opinionated Nealan of Queenscove kissed you after the last Midwinter Ball. Am I correct?"  
  
  
Kel thought about what he had said. Joren! I should have known. Maybe if I deny it, I'll still have a chance. No, it won't do any good. Lord  
Wyldon wants to get rid of me. And besides, if I lie, it will bring dishonor to my family. She sighed and nodded affirmatively to his question, looking down at the toes of her boots.  
  
"Milord, this isn't fair. The King put me on probation for my FIRST year. Nothing was said about the rest." Wyldon summoned the King, who entered quickly.  
  
  
"Sire, I do not want to tender my resignation over this. She broke the rules and has been fighting too much to be a squire. If she is allowed to stay, I fear I must resign. I can't be teaching in Tortall if the country is reduced to this." Kel was fuming inside. How could he do this? It wasn't fair. She passed her first year.  
  
  
Jonathan of Conte sighed . He couldn't lose Wyldon. The country's nobles would not be held together if he wasn't teaching their sons.  
  
  
"Keladry, I am sorry, but you must go. Lord Wyldon has the right of it." Kel held back the tears behind her mask, barely. She stood up and left the room. There was no need to bow to people who treated her unfairly, and she was no longer under Wyldon's order. Actually she was no longer under the king's either. Kel would return to the Islands with her parents the next chance she had.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jonathan of Conte stood in his office with two women who were practically having cows. Thayet the Peerless, his wife, stalked off to another room. "Jonathan, DEAR!" She yelled, "It is apparent to me that you have a problem with women warriors. Therefore, I will be moving to rooms at the other end of the castle. Do not expect me to speak to you for a couple of months. And that child you wanted will have to wait..oh let's see.. about TWO YEARS!!!! If you are lucky!"  
  
  
While Thayet left, Alanna was still screaming and raging at him, shaking her sword and throwing knives and cursing him to 7 kinds of hell.  
  
  
"Alanna, please. Listen to reason." He said. She became deadly quiet, she was so angry she was literally shaking. She fingered her throwing stars. And then, in an icy whisper he could barely hear, she said, " I hate you, Jonathan. I thought I knew you, too. I was wrong. The Goddess strike me down if I lie, Keladry of Mindelan will become a knight, a powerful one at that. If she can't do it for Tortall, I'm sure some of our enemies will accept her power gladly. Tortall may yet be overrun because of you. I'm leaving Corus. You will be lucky if you see me even one time before I die of old age or combat. May the Dark God grant you forgiveness in the Court of Death because I never will."  
  
  
With that she stormed out, slamming the door in her wake.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel packed her things in saddlebags and left her  
  
room. She would have one last meal in the mess with her friends before she left.  
  
  
Exiting her door, she heard Joren sneer, " So, they finally got rid of the Lump. I told you you wouldn't last." Kel couldn't take any more of his vile. Quickly she brought of a fist to his head and a booted toe to his groin, therefore lessening the chance that he would ever poison the earth with his offspring. He was out cold; she left him there.  
  
Her friends still didn't know she had to leave. Kel grabbed a plate of food and slid in across from Cleon and Merric, beside Neal. She ate silently, all the while staring at her food. Neal noticed her quietness and icy stare at her food, and slipped an arm around her waist. Kel didn't care anymore. Joren had already gotten her kicked out for kissing Neal, what could he do now? Her friends didn't seem to notice any change in her behavior.  
  
  
Neal found her in her rooms after the meal.  
  
"Kel, what's wrong? You weren't yourself at the mess today."  
  
  
"What makes you think that? Nothing is wrong." She replied, slipping on her Yamani mask.  
  
  
"Well for one thing you didn't tell me to eat my vegetables. For another, you stared at your food like you were planning someone's murder. There is something wrong, I can see it in your face so you might as well tell me."  
  
  
"There really isn't anything-" She began. Kel was backed up against the wall. Neal put two arms by her sides pressed them against the wall.  
  
  
"Yes there is, now tell me." He said. Kel looked at her boots. He was going to be difficult about it. How would she tell him?  
  
Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug and began explaining what Lord Wyldon said.  
"He says I've been in too many fights. Joren told him about, you know, what happened after the Midwinter Ball. The King agreed. I have to leave."  
  
"But, he can't do that. It was for your first year. If he is going to be that way, then I'm leaving too."  
  
Kel gasped. This was like a replay of when he wanted to risk the repeating their years as a page to find Lalasa. It was right after that ceremony that Wyldon called Kel. She couldn't let him do that. He had been through too much torturous training.  
  
"No, Neal. You stay here for four more years and become a knight. At least stay for me." He looked down at her.  
  
"Alright, for you." They left her rooms and Kel said goodbye to each one of her friends with a hug.  
  
"Make Neal eat his vegetables, Cleon." She said; he agreed.  
  
"Merric, Seaver, Esmond. Stick up for yourself and stay with the study group." They all nodded.  
  
"Good luck, Faleron."  
  
"Roald. Take care." He gripped her forearm and hugged her.  
  
With one last goodbye, Neal led her down to the stables. She tacked up the horse she would borrow and pulled Stephan aside.  
  
"I'll be back to buy Peachblossom, Stephan. Don't let anything happen to him." He nodded. Kel knew her parents would buy him for her if she pleaded.  
  
Outside Kel stood in front of her horse before mounting and turned to her best friend and lover.  
  
"I'll come back to see you, Neal." She said. His eyes were clouded with sadness and loss.  
  
"You did better than all the rest of us, Kel. I'm going to miss you so much." Gently he leaned down and kissed her longly, and she kissed back. She tried to hold back the tears, but it was no use as her closed eyes overflowed and hot tears streamed down her face.  
  
They broke apart and he whispered, "Never give up, Kel."  
  
She nodded, wiping away the tears and with one last glance at her best friend, mounted and galloped away. 


	2. Coming Home

Alanna the Lioness fumed as she replayed the events in her head. She slammed a fist down on the bureau in her room and glared daggers out the window. George sat on the bed thinking over what she had told him about Court. Then and idea popped into his head. "Alanna, dear. You remember your page and squire years? I have an idea."  
  
He explained his plan as she listened. A smile grew steadily across her face. (any one know what is going to happen?)  
  
Two days later, the Lady Knight galloped out of Pirate's Swoop's gates. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Keladry of Mindelan sat on her bed staring at the blank walls. She missed Cleon and Merric, Seaver, Roald, Esmond, and the rest of her friends. She missed the palace and the training and the sparrows. She missed Peachblossom and Lalasa and especially Neal. What would she do with her life now? What could she do at the Islands, what could she do here? Kel had moped endlessly for weeks, and her parents grew worried.  
  
When the realm's sole lady knight arrived to talk with her parents, she remained in her room, knowing it would only make another gap in her heart to see her idol she would never be like.  
  
Kel sat thinking when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it, admitting the Lioness.  
  
Kel sat on the bed and offered the Lioness the end of it. Alanna looked the girl over; she would have made an excellent lady knight. And if Alanna had anything to do with it, she still would.  
  
"Keladry, I have been talking with your parents. It's true, you were treated unfairly and deserve the chance of knighthood. I have an idea that you may choose to go with."  
  
"Lioness, I-" Kel began.  
  
"It's Alanna." She said.  
  
"Alanna, I don't think they will give me another chance." Kel said unhappily.  
  
"Keladry, do you know how I got my shield?" Alanna asked, hoping to enlighten her.  
  
"Yes. You pretended to be a boy for eight years. And then surprised everyone when you were.goddess.knighted! You mean I could do that too?"  
  
Alanna smiled and nodded. Then Kel frowned.  
  
"What would my name be? What fief would I be from? The Crown knows all of the fiefs son's already." She said.  
  
"Kel, I have heard that Mindelan has a very large family. Something about so many cousins not even the family knows them all?" Kel nodded. "You could be your own third cousin. Hmm.Colby of Mindelan. Does that sound good?"  
  
Kel nodded ecstatically. She may have to redo the four years as a page, but she still would become a knight.  
  
"But Lio- Alanna. I would look too much like myself. My hair is already short, how could I disguise myself?"  
  
"That was exactly my thought. I was talking with the mage, a good friend of mine, Numair Salmalin. He also agrees that you were treated unfairly, and therefore helped me with a little bit of spelled powder. Now, are you sure you want to become a knight? Don't agree for me or your parents or Tortall. Only agree if you want to."  
  
"I do, Lioness. Really." Kel said assuringly.  
  
Good, now lets get to work."  
  
She led Kel over to the basin of wash water in front of a mirror. She motioned for Kel to wipe her face clean. Then, she drew a small stone bottle out of her belt purse.  
  
Alanna took off the cap and grabbed a pinch full of black powder between two fingers.  
  
"Close your eyes." She told Kel, and gently wiped some powder over her eyelids. She made a loud noise that was a cross between a squak and a whistle, and the powder vanished, leaving Kel with bright green eyes. Kel gasped at the change.  
  
"Hold still," Alanna said. "We still have more to do." She sprinkled some in Kel's hair, and it turned a dark chocolate brown. Across her nose, the freckles disappeared. Alanna stepped back, and Kel looked at herself in the mirror. She was so changed. She looked nothing like the real Keladry of Mindelan.  
  
"Alanna, won't the mages know?"  
  
"I made sure they won't. Because Numair put shielding spells on it, only another black robe mage could tell, and I assure you, no other black robes will be on this side of the Emerald Ocean for fifty years at least. She ran to give the Lioness a hug.  
  
"Thankyou, Alanna. Without you, I'd probably be sent off to a Yamani convent."  
  
"You are doing the favor, Keladry. I want their to be more lady knights. You will be a help to that wish. Now, Coram will be accompanying you. Hopefully, he will persuade that idiot Wyldon that you are fit to be a squire. If he askes, tell the training master you have been at the University of Weaponry for the past four years. Now there is one other thing that magic cannot change.  
  
Unfortunately, you will have to bind your chest like I did. Only the Mother Goddess can change your feminine features." She drew out some long bandaging and pushed Kel towards the dressing room.  
  
Kel entered, wrapped herself in bandage, and returned. Alanna frowned.  
  
"Kel, that won't pass. It still shows a bit. Do you need help?" Alanna asked, noticing there was still a bulge in the appropriate place. Kel nodded.  
  
"I think so."  
  
Kel gasped in pain as Alanna tightened the bandage. "The first two days with this thing will be hell, Keladry, but after that you will start to get used to it. Not that it will ever be comfortable, but it won't hurt so much. I wish I had this when I was a page and squire; I have some liquid you can take everyday to lessen the pain."  
  
She handed Kel a clay jar. "That bruise balm I gave you will also help if you run out of this. Now, let's go show your parents and you can be on your way."  
  
Kel's parents gasped at their daughter, not recognizing her until Alanna explained.  
  
After saying goodbye to her parents, brothers, and the Lioness, Kel rode with Coram all the way to the Palace.  
  
Once there, she stopped her horse and looked at the palace. I'm going to become a knight, she thought fiercely. And NOTHING will stop me this time. Coram took the chance to speak to her.  
  
"You are a lot like Alanna herself, Lass. Very stubborn. That's a good thing. Make sure you don't slip. It would be best if you told none of your friends. Maybe one, if you are sure of him. Too many friends knowing could get risky, so pick only one or two."  
  
Kel nodded understanding.  
  
A maid led them to Lord Wyldon's office. He drummed his fingers on the desk and smiled.  
  
"Your name and fief?" He asked. Coram supplied it.  
  
"Milord, this is Colby of Mindelan." Wyldon eyed Kel.  
  
She felt like he would see right through her andsend her home, humiliated.  
  
"You are from the Mindelan house." Kel peeked through her lashes.  
  
"Yes, milord. Keladry and I are third cousins. Mindelan is a very large family." Kel feigned her voice deep and knew she would have to until she was knighted.  
  
"I hear you just turned fourteen. That is a bit old to be a page." He said.  
  
"Yes, milord. I have been studying at the University of Weaponry for the past four years." She said.  
  
"The boy is good enough to be a squire, m'lord Wyldon. They do the same training at the University as here. She has also trained with our sergeant- at-arms."  
  
"Alright, then. Colby, you are a squire. But," he added. "If I find that you aren't good enough for that rank, I will move you to a page. Stand with the new pages. Because you are unfamiliar with the castle, I will assign you a volunteering sponsor."  
  
"Yes, milord."  
  
Kel said goodbye to Coram who would return to Trebond to Rispah, and turned to Salma.  
  
"Of Mindelan?" She asked. "Keladry was good. You may have her old room since it is the only one left." Salma left her.  
  
Kel sighed and fell on the bed. She was so happy to be back.  
  
The weeks she had been gone had been torture. She had almost given hope before Alanna had come.  
  
Keladry changed her clothes and stood out in the hall. Wyldon came down the hall, followed by the older pages and remaining squires.  
  
"You." He pointed to a boy. "Name and the holding of your fief."  
  
"Cael, milord. Cael of Naxen." He stuttered. Wyldon turned around. Owen raised his hand.  
  
"I'll sponsor him, milord." Lord Wyldon nodded. They went through several others before getting to Kel. She was last.  
  
"Name and fief." He said. Kel gulped inwardly.  
  
"Colby of Mindelan." The hall suddenly went quiet. It was as if her voice had rang out saying 'Mindelan' over and over.  
  
"Lads," Wyldon said, noticing their silence and stares. "Colby here is a new squire from the University of Weaponry. He is Keladry's third cousin. Who will sponsor him?"  
  
Kel heard Esmond's voice. "Looks like you have a twin, Neal." Neal stepped out of the crowd and looked at her sadly. She felt a pang in her chest at the sight of him.  
  
He was thinner that usual with bags under his eyes. His eyes held no mischievious sparks like usual, and he walked like the world was ending. He looked her over with pained eyes before finally saying,  
  
"I was your cousins sponsor, I will be yours." Wyldon nodded.  
  
Even he, the uncaring Stump, had noticed Nealan's lackluster appearance and lossed weight. He had also heard from the Mithran priests that he barely read his books anymore and his academic work was poor. He was disturbed even more when he noticed that Nealan didn't talk back anymore. He was no longer sharp-tongued. The boy accepted whatever the training master told him or made him do with a bow and no complaints. The girl really had changed him, and her lost presence was affecting him deeply. It also appeared to affect most of the other population with the exception of Joren and his crew. Wyldon cursed the girl. She had waltzed in to be a page and in four years had turned all of his hardy pages into bumbling, sad young men that practiced only when told and fell behind in studies after she left.  
  
Kel followed them to dinner silently, sitting across from Neal.  
  
Her best friend sat staring at his food like he was about to cry.  
  
Slowly he picked up his vegetables first and began to eat them.  
  
Kel's heart lurched at the sight. Except for Joren and his friends, and the pages who didn't know her very well, the mess hall was silent.  
  
Wyldon and the King just looked with worried eyes at the scene. Usually the noise would be enough to drown out trumpets, but now it was silent except for a few low voices.  
  
She wanted to kiss him and explain everything that had happened. Now Neal ate only his vegetables, and dumped his tray leaving for his rooms.  
  
Quietly Kel asked Cleon what happened to him. She got the answer she expected.  
  
"They were close," he said. "He and your cousin. They were best friends. On her first year, it was only your cousin, The Girl, and Neal, the 16 year old scholar. He was her first and best friend. As you've probably heard, Wyldon kicked her out before she became a squire, and he hasn't been the same since, even if it's been a month. Kel sighed and dumped her tray. On the way back to her rooms, Kel heard voices and a shriek. She turned the corner to see Lalasa pinned up against the wall by a large burly man. Kel walked in quickly.  
  
"Leave her be." She said forcefully. The man turned around, and, seeing she was noble, bowed reluctantly. "You have no business scaring the maids. Be off." Kel said.  
  
He nodded and left the room. She turned to Lalasa. "Follow me please." Lalasa looked unsure and scared at the sight of this squire who had rescued her, but followed her back to her rooms. In her rooms, Kel closed the door and bolted it, making Lalasa even more nervous. Kel sensed it and said,  
  
"Lalasa. It's me. Don't be afraid." Lalasa looked up startled. Who was this boy? Suddenly Kel waved a hand over her head and muttered her name, and the spell came off, revealing Keladry of Mindelan.  
  
Lalasa gasped.  
  
"Milady! It's you. Why..?" Kel hushed her and explained. Lalasa nodded after she finished, promising not to say a word.  
  
"Where do you work now? Are you okay with your new master?" Kel asked eagerly.  
  
Lalasa nodded. "I am working for Master Neal. He took me after you left so I would be safe. He misses you, milady."  
  
Kel was thankful that someone had taken her that she could depend on to keep her safe. Lalasa was safer with Neal, because he was the powerful Duke's son, than she was with Kel. They stood quietly for a moment, before Kel asked,  
  
"Should I tell him, Lalasa? Neal I mean." Lalasa looked up.  
  
"He mumbles your name in his sleep milady, he holds the little cat you gave him every time he's in his rooms. He talks about you incessantly and he thinks about you every time he sees something. He's lost weight and hardly reads. Just sits there. He doesn't care about his court beauties anymore. Just sits and stares at the walls. I found him once out on the practice courts. He beat the head and arms off of the practice dummy. I had to stop him and take him to his father, the Chief Healer. You should tell him, for his own good."  
  
Kel breathed in a sharp breath. He was in bad condition. She thought her friends would forget about her after a month, but she had been wrong.  
  
"Thank you, Lalasa. I must go out to the practice courts for a while." Neal's maid nodded. Kel waved her hand over her head replacing the spell, and left the room with her staff. She wanted to bring the glaive, but it would be too risky.  
  
Faster and faster she swung the staff like she would a glaive, throwing in some things Lord Wyldon taught her so as not to become suspicious. She made up her mind to tell Neal after her practice.  
  
Kel finished her practice, bathed, and walked down to Neal's rooms. 


	3. Goddess, Neal

Kel raised her hand to knock on the sturdy oak wood door. She was a bit nervous, but she didn't know why. "Neal. It's me, open up." She yelled. "I'm a bit busy, Colby. I'll see you at dinner." He called back. Then Kel heard Lalasa's voice ring out. "Come on in, Colby. He isn't busy. Just staring at the wall." Kel thought she heard Lalasa snicker when she called her by her disguise name. Kel pushed open the door and walked in. Neal sat on the bed, staring at the wall. As he heard the door creak, he quickly grabbed a book and pretended to read. Kel didn't buy it. "Take him away," Lalasa said. "He's just sitting here doing nothing. And you!" She cried turning to Neal while mending one of his tunics. "Listen to Colby. I have a feeling he has something important to tell you." "It IS important, Neal." Kel said, trying to convince him. "You'll love his little..er.surprise, Neal. Now go! Lalasa cried. Grumbling about mother-like maids, Neal got up and followed Kel. They entered her room and Kel bolted the door so no-one would hear. Neal put his hands on his hips. "So what was so important that you just HAD to come and get me?" He demanded. "I'm not telling you anything until you quit acting like that." She retorted. Neal smiled. "Fine then. I'll just go back to my room." He headed towards the door. Kel sighed. "Alright, then. News of my third cousin Kel will have to wait if you are too busy. I'll go tell Cleon now. He's in the armory." Neal stopped abruptly in the doorway, hurried back in, locked the door and stood still. "I'm listening." He said anxiously. Kel grinned inwardly. "Have you heard from Kel yet?" She asked. He shook his head no. "Neal, has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I'm not who I said I was? Like I'm.different?" Neal looked a little nervous which made her laugh. "I'm not trying to tell you that I'm a hired assassin so don't look so nervous. I think.I'm HOPING, that you will like what I have to say." She saw Neal relax a bit. "How does this relate to Kel?" He asked. "Just watch and you'll see." The girl replied. She waved a palm over her head and chest like she was touching an aura of smooth ice, and suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Neal shielded his eyes. Suddenly the boy Colby rose in the air. His squire clothing faded into a long silver kimono that flapped in the unfelt swirling wind. The old clothing appeared on the bed. Her face was tilted to the sky as her hair whipped around it. Her arms were outstretched, her feet pointing downwards. The figure descended. When Neal unshielded his eyes, Kel floated to the ground. Her eyes and hair took on their natural color, her freckles returned. She took a dagger from her desk and cut her binding bandage in the back. She smiled at his surprised face. "It's me, Neal." He whooped and ran to hug her. He began asking questions like crazy as she laced her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Laughing, she explained. "The day I left, you told me never to give up. As you can see, I'm not giving up yet. Alanna the Lioness came and suggested I do what she did. I will only have to masquerade for four years, but it will work. She got Master Numair to help her with some spelled powder to change my hair and eyes. Now, enough about me. What about you? You're skinny, Neal. I've heard that you don't read or practice anymore. What's wrong with you?" She asked worriedly. He smiled sheepishly. "I missed you, Kel." "Well THAT'S an understatement of the century. Do you remember when I promised to visit?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, I expected to see you healthy, Neal! I come back to be a squire and I find that you don't eat or practice or read or do anything. Just sit there and watch the wall. You can't do that! It isn't good for you. Now, not a word of this to anyone." "I was going to quit training and find you at Midwinter." He told her. "Oh, gods Neal. You really are a meathead." She whispered and kissed him softly. Surprised, he kissed her back for long minutes before asking, "How about some staff practice?" She agreed smiling, and gathered up her weapon.  
  
  
Miss independent Miss self-sufficient Miss keep your distance Miss unafraid Miss out of my way Miss don't let a man interfere, no Miss on her own Miss almost grown Miss never let a man help her off her throne So, by keeping her heart protected She'd never ever feel rejected Little miss apprehensive Said ooh, she fell in love ~Kelly Clarkson  
  
Cleon, Faleron, Seaver, Merric, Roald, Owen, and Esmond watched amazed as Neal and Colby practiced. Neal hadn't touched a weapon outside Wyldon's training since Kel had left. Now he had only a huge grin on his face as he practiced. They had no idea what it could be. Only Kel's return could make him this happy. "Colby must've spelled him or something." Merric whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loud it would shatter Neal's happiness. "This is just jolly." Owen piped. The quiet Roald spoke up. The others fell silent in deep thought after they heard what he had to say. "Colby doesn't have magic." Neal whooped for joy in his rooms while Lalasa sat in a chair mending more of his abused clothing. "She's back!" He cried happiliy. "Neal hush! Do you want to get her kicked out? Nobody can know. Just you, me, the Lioness and that gelding of hers." Kel had told Stephan that Kel said to give Peachblossom to her younger cousin, Colby. Peachblossom hadn't been fooled by her appearance, and nuzzled her happily as Stephan looked on, shocked. "Alright, alright. She's back!" 


End file.
